1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter vessel made of synthetic material for the production of aromatic extracts from coffee or tea. The filter vessel comprises a generally frustoconical housing or inverted pyramid-shaped housing having an outlet opening in the bottom and a carrying handle attached to its exterior. The filter vessel also includes a valve closing device for the outlet opening. The valve closing device comprises a longitudinally displaceable closing rod that is guided in a groove molded within the interior wall of the housing and is movable by means of an operating device located in the upper end region of the carrying handle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The above described type of filter vessels are known in the art. Conventionally, the operating device and closing rod form one unit such that the components required for operating the closing rod are integrally molded to the closing rod.
While such an arrangement ensures a simple assembly of the closing rod and the operating device in the filter vessel, it has been found that the practical manipulation of the operating device is unsatisfactory because the thumb must be used to move the closing rod into the closed position and the index finger must be used to remove it from the closed position. Further, only close inspection reveals the actual position of the closing rod.
Therefore there is a need for a filter vessel which has a valve closing device that can be simply operated and can also indicate to the user whether the outlet opening is closed or open.